Acceptance of an enemy
by Coreyyy
Summary: Harry accepts Draco's love..
1. Acceptance of an enemy

Acceptance of an enemy 

_Chapter 1- Stuck in a classroom_

Draco sighed as he walked down to the dungeons; he peaked in the classroom, hoping to see a glimpse of Snape. Draco walked in but couldn't find the light. He walked around and just waited, impatiently. As he heard the door shut, he spun around and pulled out his wand,

"Shit!" Draco heard a very familiar voice; he heard papers drop to the floor,

"Potter?" Draco asked, Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's voice; he jumped back and hit the door, which had closed shut when he jumped back.

"Oh no! Now look what you did!" Harry complained, he tried using the alohomora spell but it was tightly shut.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, standing up,

"The doors locked!" Harry panicked,

"Thanks a lot, Potter," Draco sighed madly,

"Oh shut up," Harry said, leaning against the door,

Draco folded his arms; he certainly did not like taking orders from a Gryffindor.

"Why don't you?" Draco shot back at him,

Harry decided not to react to that and continued to try and open the door, which still wouldn't budge.

Draco grabbed his wand and said, 'Lumos!"

Draco grabbed a chair and pulled it in for him to sit on,

"Work your magic Potter, after all you are the hero of Hogwarts," Draco put out the light,

"I need your help," Harry said,

"The great Harry Potter asks for help? Wow…Surprise, surprise," Draco smiled in the darkness,

"Oh just hurry up Malfoy! Do you want out or not?" Harry asked,

Draco walked over to Harry, "What do you want me to do?" Draco asked,

"Stand behind me and pull," Harry ordered,

"Are you mad?" Draco asked with a puzzled face,

"Yes, I am, but it's the only way," Harry said, holding onto the handle,

Draco cleared his throat and held Harry's slim waist, as Draco pressed his groin against Harry's behind, Harry's jaw opened, he loved the feel of Draco's groin against his behind. It felt so nice.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Pull!"

Draco pulled as hard as he could, Harry suddenly let go, his hands couldn't hold on,

He fell backwards with Draco, tripping over a box and then landing on top of Draco,

"Oh my…" Draco said quietly,

Harry gulped, he felt Draco's body underneath him and the touch of his groin against his turned him on even more, but he got off and decided not to do anything.

Draco cleared his throat and tidied his hair,

"That was unexpected," Harry said, tripping over a chair leg,

"I can see you're in shock," Draco chuckled,

"Haha, very funny," Harry said sarcastically,

Draco sat down again, placing a hand on the back of his neck to itch it,

"That felt odd, but good," Harry blurted out,

Draco sat in silence, he didn't want to admit the truth, Harry did, but Draco was not that brave.

"Oh come on Draco," Harry sighed, lighting up his wand sitting on the table, he gazed at Draco who was blushing uncontrollably,

Draco tried to hide his blush,

Harry chuckled, "Nice try,"


	2. The truth is out

Chapter 2- the truth is out 

"Okay, okay! I admit it, that was an amazing feeling…" Draco's blush became darker,

Harry smiled, "Well…It's great to hear that coming from you, Draco,"

Draco nodded, gazing at the floor,

"You like me don't you?" Draco asked,

Harry showed no sign of blushing, not even a smile,

"Oh come on Potter! You said the feel of your groin against mine was good!" Draco bellowed,

"Not so loud!" Harry said in a whisper,

Harry ran a hand through his soft brunette hair, the way he ran his hand through it made Draco want to jump on him and kiss him all over, but he waited.

"We can't…" Harry said,

"What?" Draco said in shock,

"People will find out and what will they say? We might even be in the _Daily Prophet!_" Harry panicked,

"So? What's wrong with people knowing? Harry, we don't have to tell anyone, it can be our little secret." Draco promised,

Harry gazed at Draco through the light and saw he looked promising,


	3. The Kiss

Chapter 3- the kiss 

Harry smiled evilly,

"Come here you sexy beast!" Harry said, lunging forward onto Draco and pinning him on the ground,

Harry pressed his soft lips against Draco's cold ones, it was a soft touch, and Harry felt Draco's hands run through his hair. Harry smiled during the kiss, knowing this is exactly what he wanted. Draco moaned in Harry's mouth during the soft, sensational, sweet moment. He bit Harry's lip softly as Harry pulled away.

Draco chuckled as Harry let go,

"What did you think? Was that the best kiss you've ever had in a life time?" Draco asked,

"I've had better," Harry joked,

Draco hit him playfully,

Harry chuckled an innocent laugh,

"I'm just playing of course it is," Harry smiled, kissing him again,

Draco kissed him back softly, but then made the kiss more demanding and more deeper,

Harry moaned as he kissed Draco, their breath baited as they kissed ever so deeply,

They both finally let go, Harry struggling to catch his breath,

"Oh my…" Draco said in shock,

"That was so…incredibly…define…and hot," Harry said between breaths,

They pressed their lips against each other's again; they can't deny the sweet taste they both had in each other's mouths. They wanted to taste it over and over again, for Harry this was very unexpected and surprising.


	4. Unexpected Secrets

Chapter 4- Unexpected Secrets 

"You are so gorgeous, I don't know why I didn't tell you that before," Draco said when he stopped kissing Harry,

Harry smiled,

"And your smile is so…seducing," Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair,

"I should have told you I loved you from the start Harry, I just didn't know my feelings very well, what I wanted, but I know for sure that you're the one I need to keep me going. I've had feelings for you but I tried to shake them off, I just want to tell you all this now so you keep this in your head forever. I love you, so damn much. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid how you'd react. Whenever I see you walk down the Hogwarts hall I stare at you and I know you don't notice, I've been watching you for a long time Harry, I just can't get over you and I never want to. I feel like I should let all these feelings out…" Draco blushed uncontrollably, yet again,

Harry just stared, wanting him to go on,

"Please, don't stop,"

"I…I love your green eyes, the way they wander about, the way they glow in the light. I love your hair, the way it's messy, and those glasses look so adorable on you. Everything about you just gives me a shiver, I don't ever want to loose you, and I know I'm saying this at the beginning of a relationship but I have always had feelings for you Harry and this is something I have been wanting to say for ages, since we met…" Draco finished.

Harry was by then in tears, he wiped them away,

"You're so sweet," Harry smiled,

Draco wiped the tears that fell down Harry's cheeks,

"I never wanted to be a bully to you, I always wanted to be a part of you, my father made me do all of that to you, I know he is horrible," Draco sighed,

"He should go to Azkaban prison for making you do that!" Harry said in shock,

"I know," Draco nodded, wiping a finger against Harry's soft cheek,

"What a bastard," Harry said,

"I know, don't worry about it, at least I have you now Harry, you are all I need and want," Draco licked Harry's cheek,

"Awwww, I love you," Harry said softly,

"You better," Draco winked,

"I always have," He kissed Draco softly again,

"Draco?" A voice sounded from outside the door,

"Professor?" Draco asked, he got up with Harry and walked to the door,

"Are you in there by yourself?" Snape asked,

"Harry's here with me, we both got locked in,"

Snape's eyes widened as Draco had mentioned Harry's first name,

Snape pushed open the door,

"Hmm, wonder how that got jammed," Snape wondered,

"Don't know," Draco shrugged,

"Well, that's over and done with," Harry smiled,

"Were you wanting to speak to me, Malfoy?" Snape asked,

"I was, but it doesn't matter now," Draco smiled, walking out the door with Harry,

Snape gazed in absolute shock, but ignored the horrible sight and continued to get on with his papers,

"So, that was fun," Harry smiled, holding Draco's waist,

"It was, so maybe we can go to your dorm or something?" Draco asked,

"Feeling a little flirty are we?" Harry asked,

"Oh yes, very much so,"

Draco gave Harry a very soft sweet kiss before they walked secretly to Harry's dorm.

FIN 

Did you like it? Well, did ya?

I like this one the best, it's a little bit more fun… Well, reviews now.


End file.
